The Sly Fox
by Kai Yukimura
Summary: The continuation of The Thief and the Soldier. Lightning has been having trouble with her feelings around Lia and is having a hard time on why, leading to amusing mishaps. Full Summary inside. Rated M for later lemons, language, some violence. Yuri
1. Chapter 1: Welcome Home

_**Summary: ****Lightning and Lia are living happily with one another, well, mostly Lia coming over to Lightning's house often and spending time with her each day she comes home from work, it's been about a year since the two met and things are going pretty well. One issue Lightning is having though. It's been a year, yet the only thing they have done, is kiss. That's it. And Lia doesn't seem to be fazed by it. As feelings grow, Lightning emotions start to spiral out of control and she is immensly confused. She wants to take it to the next level (secretly) but isn't sure how to, being inexperienced. Will she eventually lose control and jump her little thief? Or does the sly fox have something in mind?**_

_**Rated M for lemon, yuri, a little incest, bad words, and some other stuff XD**_

**Kai: BAAAAAAAAAAH Another fricken story why? **

**Lightning: Cause your the only one who writes me and Lia fics because Lia is your OC. And you've only done one.**

**Kai: Ya ya ya :P but it was a long one! It's the longest fic I made DX that happenly got the same amount of reviews as my LightxHope fic XD**

**Lightning: *rolls eyes***

**Kai: Anyway, if this one will be long or short, I dunno XD I plan to try to do a chapter each time I'm at lunch at school (unless I have some projects to do... curse Senior project) so here we go. Yes it is Rated M for whenever there is lemon XD and I will give you a warning before it. Im sure most of you will find Lightning very amusing throughout this story XD I decided to not have this have Voran (Evil Fal'Cie) but this story will reveal who Lia is, and a bit with Andraste.**

**Lightning: SHUT UP!**

**The Sly Fox**

**Chapter 1: Welcome Home**

Lightning yawned softly as she walked toward home, the night sky seeming bright with lights of the city. She mumbled softly, it had been a long day. All day she was doing paperwork and listening to Jihl's complained rants or Chuck's calls of 'urgency.' What a load of crap. Now she was tired and all she wanted to do was go home and go to bed.

The soldier grumbled as she went up to her apartment, mumbling tiredly as she fumbled for her keys, her hand going for the doorknob, only to find it unlocked. She muttered as she just pushed it open, a little cautious but not too concerned.

Lia was most likely the cause of her door being unlocked. The thief would wait in her apartment for the soldier to come home, then greet her and give her a warm kiss.

It never failed either, the thief had not missed a single day of visiting. It was a wonder if she just sat there all day waiting for her. But apparently, the thief left once Lightning did, then returned whenever around Lightning would come back.

She felt bad though, recently she worked late, and sometimes, she would find the thief passed out. One time, she had promised Lia that she would be home at 7:00 PM, but ended up getting home at midnight. When she got home, she found that Lia was passed out, sitting at the table having set up a beautiful romantic dinner (which Lightning guessed that one of her friends helped out with the food), with a great vase with a dozen roses in it and candle lights.

Lightning had felt horrible after she saw the scene, some girlfriend she turned out to be. Though when Lia awoke, the thief gave Lightning a smile and greeted her warmly like she always did. As if the soldier had done nothing wrong.

The soldier had apologized for being late but Lia just waved it off and reheated the food for her and had eagerly gave it to her. After that, Lightning had tried to get home quicker, though had ultimatly failed.

Serah was even nagging her on how she shouldn't neglect her like that. But Lia never complained, and had happily given her that sweet smile of hers.

As the thoughts ran through her head, Lightning gave a soft sigh as she walked in, closing the door behind her. She still felt guilty about it, despite how much Lia reassured her.

When the soldier looked around, she found that the lights were on, but there was no sign of Lia. Lightning mumbled, guessing she was in bed or something, then yawned, walking to the bathroom to take a shower. Taking off her clothes as she went, setting her sword beside the arm of the couch. She opened the door slowly and looked inside, halting at the sight she saw.

There was Lia, completely naked and soaking wet, brushing her teeth. Her soft tanish skin smooth and seemed to shine as water droplets slid down her body.

Lightning stared awestruck, blushing like mad, unblinking blue eyes focused on the woman before her. Mouth slightly gapping open.

Lia had glanced toward her curiously then gave a smile and waved, her mouth full with toothpaste obviously and she spat it out in the sink, wiping her mouth then grinned. "Claire! Welcome home! I hope you don't mind if I borrowed your shower, it seemed like forever since I had a decent one." she chuckled.

The soldier blinked softly, giving a soft nod, quickly looking away, embarressed that she was staring, praying to the Maker that Lia couldn't see her intense blush.

"Um... yeah it's fine..." Lightning mumbled softly, glancing toward the thief who was putting on some clothes, which was a pair of undergarments and a baggy black T-shirt. Why the hell did she have to seem so oblivious? Or was she? With Lia it was hard to tell if she realized what the thief was doing the soldier.

"How was work?" Lia said, walking over to her, seeming to have a amused smile twitch at the corner of her lips. Damn she noticed the blush.

"Fine..." Lightning mumbled again, blushing more, eyes examining Lia's body on their own accord. God damnit... why did Lia always have this effect on her?

Lia smiled, grabbing her hand and giving her a tender kiss, making Lightning blush more. The thief winked softly and kissed her cheek. "Come on you look exhausted... get in the shower then off to bed with you." the thief cooed teasingly, gently walking passed her, her body seeming to sway gracefully as she walked.

Lightning about drooled then shook her head. Lately, she had started to notice every inch of the thief's body. Maker what was wrong with her, it could be a simple movement and she would stop and stare, blush, sometimes feel like the room went to a hundred degrees.

The soldier sighed, watching the thief disappear into the bedroom, soon going into the bathroom to think through things.

**Kai: Yes it was short XD but hell its the first chapter so deal with it haha.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Talk

**Kai: Whew... what a nice weekend XD This will be a amusing chapter. Im glad so many of you are enjoying it :3**

**Lightning: I hate you...**

**Chapter 2: The Talk**

Lightning mumbled. She was suppose to go see her sister today. Sadly, she and Snow had a kid, that was peachy. He was only a baby now, he had been born three months ago and what quite a bit roudy. Serah had wanted to through a little 'get to getter party.' She had been so ever giddy since the baby was born and had insisted Lightning take a night off for it. The soldier didn't really want to go, but she couldn't refuse her sister. Luckily for her though, Lia had decided to accompany her.

That was one reason Lightning was going. It hadn't taken Lia long to get all buddy buddy with the soldier's friends. She wasn't kidding... she pretty much got along with each one of them. Except maybe Ice, but it was hard to get her opinion on him.

With Snow, Lia and him would talk about heroic antics or show some fighting moves with one another, with Serah, Lia had gossiped about the latest news and complimented on her and her home. Also even babysitting the baby, which quite pleased Serah to see how good Lia was with him. With Fang, they went out to bar often to laugh about maker knows what and drink, even though Lia didn't like alcohol. With Vanille, Lia had always agreed to go shopping with her, and sometimes Serah when she had time.

Hope often asked for advice and help with homework problems. With Sazh, they usually took a walk, complaining on some topic like the Sanctum, or sometimes Lia would also play with Dajh. Fang's sister, Zafia, had been introduced to Fio, who had taken quite a licking to her and two often went off together. Ice... well, they joked together sometimes, but everytime he flirted with Lightning, Lia would punch him with a smile on her face then say 'oops... sorry... I thought I saw a fly on your face' then start talking to Lightning.

It was quite amusing actually.

Lightning sighed as she walked along, Lia humming beside her, wearing a hooded cloak to disguise her. The soldier didn't feel comfortable with Lia being out in the open like this but the thief assured her that things would be fine.

"Why does my sister insist on me going on these things... I thought her wedding and baby shower was enough." the soldier grumbled a bit in annoyance, though Lia simply chuckled.

"Well, she is your sister, of course she would want her big sister to come." Lia smiled, holding her hand gently, making the soldier blush at the small sign of affection. Why little touches like this always got her heated up was still a mystery... She didn't realize love was this intense.

The soldier softly looked away. "I suppose." she whispered then tensed as Lia leaned closer, her breath tickling the soldier's ear.

"And isn't it even just a little better with me around?" came a soft purr that rumbled in the thief's throat, the soldier holding her breath at the feeling of the warm breath, feeling faint.

"Y-Ya..." Lightning gasped out and blushed deeply, gently pushing Lia away. "S-Stop that!" she said out of her embarressment, though she honestly felt something in the back of her mind saying, more.

Lia chuckled a bit then kissed her cheek and pulled away, still holding her hand. "Alright alright!" she laughed softly. "We're here anyway." she said and knocked on Serah's door. Lightning hadn't realized that they had arrived.

The door quickly opened, Serah appearing in place of it with a bright smile.

"Claire! You came! And Lia too! Come in Come in!" Serah greeted, moving out of the way so the two could walk inside.

The two walked inside, their friends chatting amongst each other.

"Hey Sis, Lia!" Snow waved from the little circle made up of their friends on the ground. "Hey Lia! Get over here and play some cards with us guys!" he said.

Lia grinned and waved glancing at Lightning, seeming to want approval. Lightning just nodded and snorted. At least she distracted the bafoon. Lia smiled then went over to the group of guys that consisted of Snow, Hope, Ice and Sazh, seeming to play poker.

Meanwhile, Fang and Vanille were coming over as Serah had Lightning sit down on the couch.

"Hey Ice Princess!" Fang greeted, sitting down beside her while Serah took the other side and Vanille sat on the other side of Fang.

"Hi..." Lightning greeted with a mumbled.

Vanille seemed eager. "So, have you and Lia gone anywhere?" she piped up while the other two girls facepalmed.

Lightning raised a eyebrow, glancing at the three, apparently... this was more then just a get together party. They wanted something. "...just for walks I suppose..." she answered, blinking in confusion.

Fang rolled her eyes and looked at her. "No not that way, we mean to the next level in your relationship." she clarified.

The soldier still seemed confused. "What level?" she said, not understanding what the three of them wanted to know.

"Did you have sex for crying out loud!" Serah about yelled, the boys and Lia had turned to stare, though Serah giggled and waved it off, so they went back to their game.

Lightning blushed deeply and stared in shock at her sister. Since when was her dear innocent little sister so blunt?

"B-Buh... N-No!" Lightning said, her face a deep red at the question.

The three girls stared at her in shock.

"...Have you at least made out?" Serah asked.

"No..." Lightning answered.

"Tongue kissed?" asked Vanille.

"No! What the fuck is with all these questions?" Lightning demanded, her face red with anger and embarressment.

Fang blinked. "What the hell sugarcube? You two have been together for a whole fricken year and... nothing? Damn..." she said, dumbfounded, grumbling as Vanille gleefully held out her hand, the tall Oerbian handing the smaller girl fifty bucks.

Lightning blinked a bit then crossed her arms stubbornly. "And what the hell is wrong with that? Sex isn't everything you know!" she grumbled.

"But a year... well I guess you don't know how... you've never been into a relationship." Serah mused softly.

"Serah!" Lightning gaped at her in surprise, blushing more.

"Ohhhhh so your a virgin. That explains it more... kinda... honestly I thought you'd be jumping at the chance by now. Since your in your twenties ya know." Fang mused softly, earning her a fierce cold glare from the soldier.

Lightning growled a bit. "Is it really that important. Serah I'm sure you haven't done it till you were married." she said, she had often watched her sister like a hawk.

Serah seemed to fidget a bit nervously. "Um... well actually... me and Snow did it in about a month after we first started dating." she said, smiling nervously.

The soldier stared at her sister. "What the hell? I'm going to kill that bastard!" she growled as she started to stand to go kick Snow's ass, but Fang held her and pulled her back down.

"Whoa whoa! Hold your chocobos sweetcheeks!" Fang said, letting go after Lightning stopped struggling.

Serah giggled. "Sorry... I slipped out one night and it was just... that kind of mood." she mused then giggled. "And im sure Fang and Vanille... do it alot." she giggled more.

"Hell ya!" Fang grinned while Vanille giggled.

Lightning tapped her foot in irritation. What was the point talking about this? "And why is my relationship life your business?" she glowered at them.

"Well... Supposedly, Lia is experience in that department... you know it isn't good to keep someone hanging like that." Fang replied, glancing toward the silver haired girl.

Lightning blinked, also glancing over and blushed deeply, watching her laugh, apparently winning. It was true... they hadn't done anything but simple kisses and sleep in the same bed and cuddle. Nothing. Often, Lightning was too nervous to try anything whenever she thought about it, and Lia never made a move toward it...

She remembered last night when Lia got out of the shower. Maker that moment made her feel so... hot... she had wanted to touch her, but was too embarressed too.

Fang patted her back. "Well if you need any advice, you can sure come to me and Vanille for some tips." she grinned, earning a wap to the head by Lightning who glared.

"Can we change the topic now?" Lightning grumbled then blinked as Snow called. "Hey! Who wants to play Truth or Dare?" he said.

The three girls grinned then agreed, going over to the guys while Lightning stayed behind and simply watched. Contemplating her thoughts. She blushed deeply as she pictured Lia naked again then buried her face in her hands. What if she wasn't as good as Lia's ex lover? Or anybody else Lia slept with (and killed but that aside)? She was inexperienced... She had no idea how to even flirt!

Lightning sighed then blinked as she heard a dare.

"Lia, I dare you to kiss Lightning! But not just a kiss, all tongue make out kiss!"


	3. Chapter 3: To Kiss A Fox

**Kai: dang only one review? sadness :( ah well :D good old Major :3 oh! and to answer the Farroncest question, no I didn't plan on it XD If you really want it I suppose I can add some fanservice for you though :O fear me!**

**Lightning: EWWWWWW NO NO NO**

**Kai: Yes! *ducktapes her mouth* O.O I shall warn you all now, there shall be tongue action in this chapter O.O **

**Lightning: MMMMMPHMM!**

**Chapter 3: To Kiss a Fox**

Lightning's heart skipped a bit, cold eyes glaring at Fang who grinned innocently. What the hell was that for? She softly blushed as she glanced toward Lia who was blinking a bit in confusion, till she looked at Lightning. The soldier gulped softly, shuffling in her seat. Would Lia actually do it?

"Wow Fang..." Snow chuckled. "Good think Junior is in bed." he laughed.

Hope blushed deeply while Ice hooted.

"Woooohooo! Fanservice! I got my video camera!" Ice yelled, apparently pleased, taking the video camera from his bag and immiedietly got it ready.

She so wanted to punch him right now, but she was too shocked and embarressed to do so. She watched Lia stand then walk towards her, making the soldier shudder and instinctivly standing trying to back away but the thief caught her wrists gently.

Lia stared at her in the eye for a moment, seeming to look right into her soul, then looked at the others. "Tongue?" she asked.

"Tongue." the three other women said with mischievious glee.

Lightning stiffened as Lia looked back at her. "W-Wait Lia! I-It's just a dare! D-Don't you dare do it! N-Not in front of everyone!" she complained but her breath cut short as the thief leaned closer, her breath tickling the soldiers lips.

"Maybe it is... or maybe I want to." Lia whispered ever so softly so only she could hear, making Lightning breathless and blushing even more.

She felt the thief's gently hands go to her mid back and the back of her head, pulling her closer. Then a pair of lips softly crushing against hers. She gasped a bit, blushing scarlet, but slowly returned it. Her body felt like jelly everytime Lia kissed her... it was so good... she tasted like sugar... quite addicting too..

The soldier's eyes widened as a tongue stroke against her lips, the tip tracing along in between them, licking at her teeth. She let out a soft moan, her mouth opening to let the sound out but gasped as Lia found the oppurtunity to dive her tongue in, exploring the soldier's mouth.

Lightning gasped, and moaned again, eyes softly closing and enjoyed the feeling of her girlfriends tongue. It was so different... but oh so good compared to a regular kiss. She felt Lia's fingers tangle with her pink hair, and pressed closer, her tongue lapping at her inner cheeks then her tongue, flicking her own against it making the soldier moan again.

She felt paralyzed... unable to move and unsure what to exactly do. She felt faint, or drunk, she wasn't sure which. But the heat she felt grew more as she shyly licked against the invading tongue. The tongue wrapped around hers, softly pulling at it then licked it softly.

Feeling her legs give out from under her, Lightning moaned and trembled, prepared to make the fall but Lia held her up as she went limp, drunk from the intensified kiss.

She had never felt such a incredible feeling, but as quickly as it began, it ended.

To her surprise, Lia pulled back, minorly licking her own lips, seeming to get a taste of the kiss then smiled at her, kissing her forehead. Lightning blinked more a bit, surprised, but still unable to exactly move, her heart still racing like a fleeing Chocobo and her breath a bit ragged, gasping for breath. One side wanted her to stop because their friends were watching.

But another part didn't want to stop.

Lia chuckled a bit softly. Lightning gazed up at her, then glanced toward the others. Poor Hope was blushing like bad, Snow and Sazh were gawking, Serah, Fang, and Vanille were giggling like made and Ice was snickering and waving his video camera with triumph.

Lightning blushed deeply in realization at she had instinctivly let out sounds and reacted to the... wonderful kiss. So she buried her face in Lia's shoulder and grumbled under her breath.

Lia smiled, picking Lightning up bridal style. "I think me and Claire are going to head home.. It's getting late." she said with a soft hum then waved them goodbye and bid their farewells before walking out of the door, ignoring the uproar of chatter then came from the house.

Lightning was too stunned to answer, her face completely red and her eyes a bit dazed.

What the hell just happened?

**Kai: Short yes but fun ^^**


	4. Chapter 4: Asking Is Hard

**Kai: hmm yup back again and well I guess I'll have to add some Farroncest :3 it makes a perfect little drama... Sorry for the lateness... homework -.-**

**Lightning: NO! NO NO NO**

**Kai: *ducktapes her again* anyway nex chapter ^^**

**Chapter 4: Asking Is Hard**

Lightning mumbled, watching Lia walk about sleepily, just in a baggy black T-Shirt with a chocobo on front. The soldier blushed deeply as she watched her girlfriend. Maker... why was the thief torturing her so much?

After they had got back, Lightning had regained strength and taking a shower, Lia taking one after and was currently grabbing a bite to eat.

Lightning smiled softly, Lia sure was something... and that body, despite the deep scars, was gorgeous to her. Though Lia didn't like them that well, Lightning didn't mind them at all.

But for the love of the Maker did she have to strut around in **_just _**a t-shirt?

She had never really complained to the thief... because she didn't mind... but watching her bothered her. She couldn't take her eyes off of her, and she felt heat rise in her body. Especially... down there. She felt her legs shift a bit together at the thought. She didn't understand what was going on. But it was always little things that triggered it.

Lia walking around in just a t-shirt, sometimes even naked whenever she forgot a shirt or towel. Or whenever Lia and her got ice cream. Lia had a way of licking them. She enjoyed nibbling at the top of the cone, sometimes plunging her tongue down from the tip all the way to the bottom then lick the hole's edges. Then lick around slowly. While some drips occasionaly dripped down onto her chest, hitting her '1050' burnt in scar.

Maker that was when it was worse! And the soldier had no idea why! What the hell? She was just eating ice cream for crying out loud!

Then there was when they were sleeping and Lia would cuddle up against the soldier and wrap her arms around her, breathing softly against her ear, even sometimes nipping it as she slept!

Lightning mumbled as she blushed more and her legs shifted again at the thoughts. Watching as Lia smiled at her cheerfully then blinked as a small 'kweh' was heard. Lia happily looked at a small chocobo, about as tall as her hip now. It wasn't any ordinary chocobo though.

This chocobo was a radiant gold with the eyes of sappires. Each feather tip had a different color also, all kinds of colors. Its body was a bit big yet elegant looking as it held up its head up proudly.

Lia had said this was the rarest of the rare of chocobos after they saw it hatch together. It was called the 'Legendary Chocobo' and none had been since for thousands of years. Legend has it, that one will appear when light shines through eyes. The soldier didn't really understand it but she was happy to have the little chocobo around. The chocobo grew a little slower then other chocobos but that was because it supposedly lived long.

"Hey Legend." Lia smiled patting his head.

Lightning smiled softly then sighed softly and blushed as Lia came over, bending slightly and kissed her forehead then softly whispered in her ear.

"I'm going out Claire. I'll pick you up from Serah's later." Lia purred a bit, causing the soldier to only blush more.

Today, Lightning was suppose to go visit Serah, give her a good talking to about last night. Though she had been thinking on what they said. Okay... maybe she did sorta kinda wanted to... do stuff with Lia. Lightning understood how intercourse worked, they made her take sex ed class after all. How the fuck do two girls do it though? She didn't get it. She thought on asking her sister about it, since she felt comfortable on her sister, but she had Snow so was unsure how to put it. Damn why did this have to be so embarressing? She felt dirty for even thinking about this.

She couldn't help but be mildly curious though. She was too embarressed to ask Lia, of all people that was the source of her attraction. So first, she would go visit Fang and Vanille. They might have some answers. Thought it would be a embarressing topic... Fang would probably laugh about it.

Lightning was so deep in thought, that she hadn't noticed Lia had gotten dressed in her regular clothes and was ready to leave. Damn it. She could of been watching. She blushed as the came through her mind then shook her head. "Um ya... take care Lia." she said softly.

Lia smiled and waved at her, climbing out of the window, and disappearing.

Lightning sighed again, it was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>Lightning muttered as she sat in Fang and Vanille's living room. They lived in a small apartment. They switched back and forth between Gran Pulse and here, thankfully, they were here. They had eagerly let her in, Vanille was currently cooking while Fang sat in a chair just across form the soldier. It was a simple home really. The living room shared the kitchen, so anyone in the kitchen can still talk to people or watch tv. There was a bathroom near the back, next to the bedroom door. That pretty much made up the apartment. There were some Oerbian decorations and weapons but not too much. Most of their stuff was at Gran Pulse.<p>

Fang leaned back against her chair softly. "So did you two do anything last night? Sure looked like you were enjoying that kiss." she smirked a bit wickedly as the soldier glared.

"No!" Lightning growled, crossing her arms grouchily.

Fang blinked a bit, seeming stunned. "Wow sugar, you really are a shy one eh?" she laughed softly as Lightning grumbled back at her. "So whatcha here for?" she asked.

Lightning was grumbling in annoyance till she asked the question and tried to beat down the blush that was rising to her cheeks. Okay... how the hell do you ask this question? Do you just blurt it out? Or do you just say it differently?

"W-well... a recruit of mine was wondering... how exactly two girls... you know.. have intercourse." Lightning said, trying to keep her voice even and her face straight, the Fang was stiffling buffs of laughter.

"Well this 'recruit' sure is a curious sort." Fang said, moving her fingers in a quotation manner with a smug smirk.

"Just answer the damn question." Lightning snapped with a scowl.

Fang chuckled then thought. "Well it isn't that hard really. Really, you just do whatever feels right." she mused then grinned. "But there are several techniques." she said.

Lightning tipped her head to the side in confusion. Wondering what she meant.

Fang rolled her eyes. "Well with a guy and girl, just having him stick her would be quite boring." she said blunting, watching Lightning blush. "Good points to touch though, are the chest, and the point between your legs." she purred, glancing down toward the area, making Lightning cross her legs and glare, but was blushing a bit now.

The Oerbian woman then thought. "Though, if you enjoy toys, you could use those. Other then that, you mostly use your tongue and fingers as a replacement." she said.

The soldier thought on that for a moment, trying to think on what it meant then blushed more in realization.

Fang laughed softly.

As the thought sunk in Fang grinned. "Though, actually experiencing it speaks for itself really. It's not the best subject for description with words, if you know what I mean." she smirked more as Lightning fidgeted. "You know... you could ask Lia. Im sure she knows a thing or two." she mused.

Stunned at the mention of her name, Lightning blushed and stuttered. "I-Im not going to ask her about something like that... It's embarressing." she mumbled then stood abruptly, wanting to get out of there now. "I need to go pick up Serah." she muttered, storming to the door.

As she opened it, she could hear Fang's faint snicker. "I wish you and Lia good luck!" she said, making Lightning blush and storm out with embarressment and fury.

* * *

><p>Lightning grumbled as she sat beside Serah on her couch. Snow had left with Thunder, their son, to go pick him out some new clothes while Serah and her stayed at home to talk and have a few drinks. It was surprising, Serah had drank four glasses of wine. Lightning had drank the same amount but Serah usually didn't drink that much, she didn't hold alcohol very well.<p>

"Hmm so you and Lia get anywhere?" Serah giggled, face flushed slightly, obviously a little tipsy.

The soldier growled in frustration at the question. "No. Why does everyone keep asking that?" she grumbled in annoyance.

Serah only giggled. "Well I just am hoping my elder sister is shappy." she slurred slightly.

As she slurred, Lightning sighed. "Serah stop drinking before you pass out, I think you've had enough." she said, taking the wine glass away from her sister. She loved her, but she could get quite giddy when she was tipsy like this.

Her younger sister smiled softly. "Hmm hmm..." she mused softly. "too bad too bad... you looked so happy with that kiss... imagine if she did more." she giggled.

Lightning scowled at her. "Why did you dare her to do that? That was so not needed." she snapped lightly and mumbled more.

Serah smiled. "Well... you liked it though didn't you?" she purred, poking her older sister's shoulder softly. Lightning blushing softly at the memory.

"M-Maybe..." she replied softly, she couldn't really be mad or even lie about the subject with her sister. She was one of the closest people to her now, was before Lia came around.

Serah seemed to smile softly at the answer and kissed her cheek as soft as a flower petal. "Hmmm my big sister might be cold of collective... but she is quite naive in her special way." she purred, causing Lightning to shift softly as the scent of wine hit her nose.

"S-Serah what are you doing?" Lightning asked, blinking as her younger sister pressed up against her, giggling.

The younger Farron girl giggled. "Tsk tsk my dear Claire..." she purred and kissed her, Lightning's eyes snapping open as round as full moons. The older girl pushed her off, gasping.

"Serah what the... mmph!" Lightning started to protest, eyes full of panic but her words were blocked off by a full clumsy kiss.

"No no... teaching..." Serah mumbled softly, nipping the older woman's bottom lip, drawing a tongue over her lips, forcing Lightning to gasp. Taking the chance, Serah thrusted her tongue into her mouth, exploring, much like Lia did but a little more clumsy and forced.

Lightning froze with panic, slightly struggling. Unsure what the hell was going on. She gasped as she felt her younger sister grab her breasts, rubbing them firmly and tweaking her sensitive nipples. She felt daze at the rush of feeling through the contact, her heat skyrocketing with both pleasure and panic, not knowing what to do. She didn't want to hurt Serah.

That was until she heard the door open.

"Yeah sorry im late I had to pick up..." a familiar voice started to stay then stopped suddenly.

Lightning fearfully looked to the door and there... was the only one Lia.


	5. Chapter 5: Trouble

**Kai: hahaha XD *rolls on the floor busting up laughing***

**Lightning: *is glaring daggers at her* WHY DO YOU DO THIS?**

**Kai: cause I wanna. And its hilarious embarressing you like this :D**

**Lightning: I HATE YOU!**

**Kai: Had to do it :3 Just had to. Well... shall we see Lia's reaction? ^^**

**Lightning: *sits in a corner in shame***

**Chapter 5: Trouble**

Lightning stared, horrified, at Lia who gave a blank look. Those perfect blue eyes scanning the situation with a long thoughtful look, her face hiding any signs of emotion.

Serah was still ontop of Lightning, giggling like a maniac and nuzzling her neck. "Oooopsie~ Busted!" she giggled more in a sort of sing song voice though the soldier only tensed more, her gaze never leaving the thief's form who continued to stare at them.

Just then, Lia gave the brightest, sweetest smile it seemed she could muster. "Oh... i'm sorry to have _interrupted _you. It's seems you two are having a _**wonderful **_time. I'll leave you **_two _**to it." she said in the sweetest way, yet a dark aura of doom seemed to appear around her body under the sparkleness of her sweetness.

Yeah... she was pissed.

Lia then turned and walked out of Serah's house. Lightning pushed Serah off who passed out, slightly clinging to her but Lightning quickly pried her sisters fingers then ran after Lia.

"Lia! Wait! Lia!" Lightning yelled, soon catching up to the thief then stopped when Lia turned on her, giving her the same sugar coated, with a aura of doom, smile.

The thief gazed at her innocently. "Yes Lightning?" she said, refering her girlfriend in her nickname, making the soldier cringe.

Stuttering, Lighting gazed at her. "Listen... Lia... it wasn't what it looked like! Serah... she was drunk! I-I dont know what happened! W-we were talking then started drinking wine and..." she babbled stopping as Lia lost her sugarcoated smile to simply look at her, looking a bit irritated rather then angry. It seemed like she was trying her best not to be angry.

Lia had always been great at hiding her true feelings, but she had gotten a bit sloppy about it around Lightning so it was easier to tell. Plus, Lia was pretty open to Lightning, and obviously, she was angry, but was trying not to be.

As the thief stared at Lightning, making the soldier shift a bit. "Tell me... what were you going to talk with Serah about before that little predictiment?" she asked softly

The soldier blinked. "Um... about why she dared you to... do that with me..." she answered, glancing down slightly.

Lia looked at her for a moment. The soldier feeling her blue gaze digging against her skin. "... did you not like what I did?" she asked, her gaze softening to look at her sadly.

"No! No um.. No! I liked it... it's just... uh... I..." Lightning stuttered, unsure how to put this.

The thief sighed softly then turned away for a moment then looked at her again. Lightning's heart throbbed at the confused and hurt expression on the thief's face.

Lightning frowned a bit more, feeling her heart twist then just blurted out. "I loved it! I... wanted more... but.. I don't know how okay?" she said, hoping she would understand, feeling her own face flush with embarressment, then looked down, ashamed.

She could feel Lia's eyes widen and stare at her. What a fool Lightning was... why did she have to blurt that out? Lia will probably think she was disgusting now.

That was until she heard Lia's soft laughter. The soldier turned to gaze at the thief, blinking as she found Lia just a foot away from her, kissing her cheek lovingly and wrapping her arms around her in a warm embrace. Making the pink haired woman blush.

"Oh Claire... you could of just told me... I would of understand." Lia whispered in her ear soothingly.

Lightning swallowed any building up tears and instinctivly nuzzled Lia's cheek. "...your not mad? About my sister and that she..." she whispered softly. Incest wasn't really one to be thought highly of... that and totally being caught doing it by your lover.

Lia simply smiled and kissed her cheek. "No... it's alright.. The place did smell of wine." she whispered then mischieviously and gently nipped her ear, making the soldier shiver.

The soldier then gasped as she felt Lia's hand go under her uniform, gently gripping her breasts, fingers playing with her bra. She moaned softly as the silver haired woman gave a soft squeeze. Lightning felt her legs go to jelly as Lia licked along her neck, nibbling also as her expert hands continued to fondle the soldier's hands.

The pinkette started to pant and gasp, eyes half closed from the pleasure she felt from the touches. She didn't even give a damn that they were out in the open. But just as fast as it started, it ended.

Lightning gave a complained whimper as Lia pulled away then blushed as the thief whispered sexily in her ear.

"As punishment... your going to face quite a bit of my teasing."


	6. Chapter 6: The Flirting Fox

**Kai: hmm what a interesting predictament :D**

**Lightning: ...**

**Lia: ^^**

**Lightning: ... v/ / /v**

**Kai: hehe xD Lia shall make you suffer :3 in her little way.**

**Lightning: O/ / /O**

**Kai: Also to answer your question Major XD No one saw, it was night out. And two, Lia usually wears a cloak out sometimes. But others she dresses normally. Not a lot of regular people know what she looks like only a few of PSICOM which is when she usually needs to hide if she sees a PSICOM. They are a bit embarressed that they cant catch one woman :P So they haven't showed the public what she exactly looks like.**

**Chapter 6: The Flirting Fox**

Lightning mumbled softly. After the little dilemma, they had went home and gone to bed, Lightning pretty much fretting most of the night on what Lia meant by her words. She had hardly slept after that! Till she finally passed now and now was groggy and just wanted to sleep. What a day yesterday was... but she glad Lia wasn't really mad at her.

The soldier then mumbled as she heard a voice call her, seeming close but she was too tired to actually open her eyes.

"Hmm..." she mumbled a bit tiredly, not recongizing the words being spoken to her, and right now she didn't really care.

It was until she recongized the voice that she hard the words.

"Come on Claire, time to get up." came the amused voice of Lia. Lightning shifted and mumbled again, grumbling out a 'I don't wanna' a bit childishly and grouchily.

Until she felt a small cold droplet of water hit her cheek. She twitched a bit at it, grumbling as another came after it. Finally getting annoyed by the constant droplets, she groggily opened her eyes to see where exactly it was coming from.

There... she saw Lia's face, just a bit over her. The soldier recongized her face for a moment, staring tiredly at her. Her hair was slightly wet it seemed. Must of forgotten a towel or something. Then she then finally saw that what else of Lia was hovering above her, making Lightning's eyes snap wide open and a full on blush appear on her cheeks.

Lia's bare breasts.

She was naked again! And wet! Obviously coming from the shower. Her long silver hair clung to her slendor body, while some strands hung loose. Her eyes were staring at Lightning with a amused yet innocent looking smile plastered on her lips.

It took a few moments for Lightning to process all this. When she did, she yelped loudly fling up and backwards, causing her to fall off the bed, landing flat on her back while her legs remained on the bed. Her heart pounding like bad and her breathing heavy, feeling dizzy. She groaned at the slight throb in her head and shook her head. Blushing more as she saw Lia pop her head from above, having gotten on the bed and looked over to the side to look at her.

"You alright?" Lia asked, tilting her head a bit cutely.

What the hell was going on here?

Lightning stared up at Lia, blushing deeply. "L-L-Lia! What are you doing w-wet and n-naked?" she yelled, too shocked to move from her position. Her pajamas slightly ruffled from the fall. She wore a simple button up long sleeved shirt and a pair of sweats. Her shirt being white while her pants being red.

Lia chuckled a bit at the question. Apparently, enjoying the soldier's embarressment. "It's not like you haven't seen me naked before Claire." she said innocently. Drawing a finger along her legs, making the soldier shiver and blush even more then lifted one, kissing her foot and winking then leaned down, exposing more of her body, and took Lightning's arms, pulling her up on the bed.

"Come on get dressed. That is... if you don't mind going on a date with me?" Lia smiled more, her blue eyes sparkling a bit.

...was she doing this on purpose? By what it looked like... yes.

Lightning stared at her, trying to keep her gazed on the thief's face rather than the other parts of her body, which was mostly failing. She came in her, naked, and wet, fresh from the shower, to ask if she wanted to go on a date? Was this some sort of game? Or was it part of Lia's 'punishment' that she mentioned last night.

In a way, so far it did feel like a punishment. At the same time it was Maker's greatest gift.

"U-Um yeah sure..." Lightning mumbled softly, watching as Lia smiled brightly, giving her a nice big hug, pressing her wet body against her. Causing the soldier to stiffen and blush more, feeling the heat skyrocket in her. Oh Maker...

Lia giggled. "Great! We'll have _lots _of fun!" she said then got off of the bed and dressed.

Lightning stared and blushed, looking away and stood, going to her dresser and getting dressed also. What was today going to be like?

* * *

><p>Lightning walked along beside Lia on the sidewalk, unsure where exactly they were heading. She was currently staring at Lia, who was humming a bit and chatting a bit about her friends and how Andraste was or how Flora kept trying to have her stay with her, which slightly irritated the soldier but that aside.<p>

The soldier had chosen to wear a a dark red blouse and dark blue jeans, while Lia had chosen to wear a white tank top and light blue jeans, both of which were clinging to her body and showing off her curves and well toned body.

Again, Lightning wondered if she was doing all this on purpose. Because to her, Lia looked quite... dare she say, sexy. The thought made her blush deeply. People would think the pink haired woman would have some sort of fever with all this blushing she had been doing all morning.

Lia then stopped in front of a clothing store. It was really odd. Lia didn't usually take Lightning 'shopping' because she knew the soldier hated doing it. But when she looked questionly at the thief, she simply grinned.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll have more fun then just normal shopping." the thief said as she hummed, walking into the store.

Lightning groaned but followed after her, crossing her arms. Watching boredly as Lia hopped around to look at different clothes, occasionly finding something she liked and taking it, then would skip over to another rack to look more.

The soldier wasn't really paying attention what exactly she was picking out. She never really liked shopping, one of the reasons she usually refused to go with Serah, Fang and/or Vanille whenever they went shopping. Fang says she never really liked shopping, but if Vanille was the one shopping, she was eager to follow.

Lightning never understood why though.

After Lia had apparently finished picking out clothes, the thief dragged the soldier to the changing rooms, checked out a room then dragged her inside. Hanging the clothes then smiled at her as she shut the door and locked it.

"Sit." the thief said, looking at her innocently, noting to the chair in the back.

Lightning tilted her head curiously but obeyed and sat down. _Great, this was going to be oh so fun._ She thought sarcastically. That was until Lia started stripping her clothes slowly. The soldier blushed as she stared at the thief's body, soon being naked for Maker knows why, then started putting on one of the outfits.

Stunned, seeing Lia in a black lingerie outfit with a slightly see through viel that was attached to the top part of her lingerie and went down to her upper thighs. Lia softly twirled a bit, looking at the mirror like nothing was wrong.

"Hmm... which one do you like?" Lia mused softly looking at her, as Lightning stared then blushed as Lia took off the lingerie, after knowing Lightning had taken a good look and put the same lingerie just with different colors.

Lightning felt her mouth water and heat rise inside her. Feeling herself turned on. Shit... this was torture...

"Umduh..umwelluh... the black and blue one suit you..." Lightning stuttered as she watched as Lia posed every time she tried on one. And it was true. Black and blue seemed to be the colors that fit Lia.

"You think so? Guess I'll get them both." Lia giggled a bit, taking the current lingerie she had on, which was a nice scarlet red then shifted through the clothes.

Lightning was practically drooling and dying from the heat after Lia was finished with all the clothes. Not all were lingerie sadly, some just regular, yet very attractive outfits. Most seem to be 'just for fun' outfits. Like Lia dressed up as a nurse... or a cop... or just torn short shorts and a tank top. She couldn't help but enjoy shopping after that. At least that kind.

After, they got some popcicle sticks. Lia having the rocket one with blue white and red while Lighting just got a strawberry one. Even watching Lia lick and suck on her popsicle stick made Lightning hot and embarressed.

That ended when she spotted familiar figures watching them from the bushes. Though they flinched when she spotted them. It was her friends, Serah, Snow, Hope, Ice, Fang, and Vanille. Spying on them and snickering.

That was when Lia watched her girlfriend chase around the group of people, shooting bullets from her gunblade, as the soldier chased them around the park they were in.

Lia watched, licking her popcicle stick. "Hmm... these are good." she mused to herself softly.


	7. Chapter 7: Curious

**Kai: Elloooo :D hehe yes that was a fun chapter X3 and to answer your question Major... this is Lightning we're talking about... V.V;;; tsk tsk Light... you dont bring swords on your date DX**

**Lightning: ... Lia doesn't mind...**

**Kai: Of course SHE doesn't. Any other normal person would be like '...what are you planning to use that for? o.o...' either that or scream XD**

**Lightning: ...**

**Lia: *hugs* ^^**

**Lightning: *blushes* o/ / /o**

**Chapter 7: Curious**

Lightning sighed as she sat on her couch beside Andraste. Lia had went out to do Maker knows what and had told her to stay at home and that she would return soon. Meanwhile, Andraste had come to visit and talk with her, after Lightning pretty much punched at Snow, Ice, Fang and smacked everyone else upside the head for spying. Apparently, Serah was out shopping with Vanille and Fang and when they saw her, she called up the rest of the gang and started spying. Giggling at the soldier's nervous antics.

Morons.

She felt bad afterword because she had left Lia sitting there by herself, but the thief seemed amused by watching the event before her. She had said 'well it's always nice to see a beautiful woman running around. You get to see some bounce.' which made Lightning blush at the flirting comment.

Damn it... she though Lia had been flirting before but this was worse then normal. It made the soldier's face blush all day. She wondered how long Lia planned to keep this going or was she.. no she wouldn't.. Well... okay Lightning wasn't really sure anymore. Apparently, Lia did have a talent of flirting with her and making her blush by actions or words without even touching her.

Imagine what would happen if the thief did touch her. The thought made Lightning blush as some images came to mind, almost gasping and mentally smacking away the cloud of images.

How embarressing...

It was then she heard Andraste talk.

"So how are you and Lia doing? Getting along well I hope?" the goddess like fallen Fal'Cie asked gently.

Lightning thought for a moment then nodded slowly, blushing. "We are doing well... she's very kind to me..." she said softly. Unsure of how to exactly describe it.

Andraste smiled a bit. "I'm glad. You both seem so happy." she said cheerfully, she was so graceful. She was a Fal'Cie... so Lightning guessed she was suppose to be.

She wondered if Fal'Cie's felt like this too? It would seem a bit odd if they did though.

"Um... Andraste did you ever love someone?" Lightning asked softly.

The Fal'Cie seemed to think on that for a moment with a thoughtful and longing look then smiled. "Yes... I suppose I have." she answered.

Lightning blinked in soft surprise at the answer, not expecting it. "Really?" she asked, her curiousity rising though the Fal'Cie only looked out the window.

"Hmm it was quite a unrequinted love really. Fal'Cie themselves aren't allowed to involve themselves in relationship." Andraste answered in thought then stood. "Well I better get going. I'll see you later Light... oh... and I wish you and Lia good luck tonight." she smiled as she started out the door.

Lightning thought on that for a moment then blinked. What did she mean by that? Then the soldier blushed a bit. Maybe Andraste knew something.. Damn it...

The soldier shook her head, going into the bathroom and turned on the sink. She splashed some water in her face softly and took a deep breath. Trying to clear her mind, but that was about impossible. Images of Lia's constant... very alluring actions kept appearing in her mind. Damn it, the very thought of them made her hot and bothered. She wondered what it would be like... if Lia touched her...

Blushing, Lightning shivered as she imagined the thief's hands running over her body, giving a soft whimper at the images. She then looked herself over for a moment then around, experimently running her own hands over her body. She shivered again as she imagined that her hands were Lia's. Damn... this was embarressing but she couldn't help it.

If it wasn't for Lia's fricken antics, she wouldn't be doing this. Maybe. She wasn't too sure at the moment. Maker it felt nice though.

She let out a soft groan, feeling up her shirt to her breasts, experimently rubbing them the way Lia had before. Her blush grew deeper and let out another whimper as her legs squeezed together.

Curious, she slid a hand down her waist and under her pants, flinching as her fingers brushed against her sensitive area. She couldn't believe she was doing this... she blamed Lia. That's right it was her fault for having her do this. At least no one was here to see...

Another gasp escaped her lips as she pressed her fingers a bit more firmly, feeling the area getting moist as the thoughts and actions continued.

That was when the door opened and Lia stood here, staring at her.

**_SHIT!_**

How was it that Lia had such _**wonderful **_timing?

Unable to move from her position, Lightning started to stutter. "U-Um... W-wait Lia it's not what it looks like!" she said, dang... how many times was she going to say that one?

She then noticed what exactly Lia was wearing, she was wearing the black lingerie she had bought when they went shopping. And yes Lia actually bought it. She only really liked stealing from snobby people.

Lia gave a slight grin and a giggle, walking over and grabbing her wrists and whispered in her ear.

"You know it is much more fun with two people... takes two to tango after all." came the thiefs soft purr, making Lightning softly blush and shiver.

Then, she felt Lia kiss her cheek then pull away, walking out the door and winked.

Lightning blinked as she did and blushed.

Maker, where was this leading?

**Kai: yes where indeed :O Should they? Or should they not? That is the question :3**


	8. Chapter 8: Tango of Love

**Kai: whew... hmm need another chapter :O sorry it took so long... school -.-**

**Lightning: *is in shock***

**Kai: *listens as ipod plays 'Animal' by Nickelback* o.o**

**Lightning: O.O**

**Kai: hehe X3 are you all ready for the M rated scene :o? Cause Im warning you. This chapter is M Rated. XD so be prepared. Also, a idea came to mind o.o of another fic so tell me what you think. What do you think about a AU with them in medival times? *is currently reading a medieval book so yeah XD* it sort of connects with 'The Thief and the Soldier' which you will figure out at maybe the beginning and the end of that story. Just a idea XD **

**Chapter 8: Tango of Love**

Lightning had soon followed after Lia, shifting a bit nervously as she entered the bedroom, unsure what the thief was up to. She blinked as she saw no one. She curiously looked around then gasped as arms wrapped around her waist from behind. She spun around and blushed when she saw Lia's smiling yet mischievious face.

The soldier softly blushed more as the thief gave her a passionate kiss. Shivering as she felt the thief's tongue trace her lips, licking them gently. Lightning then gasped as Lia nipped her bottom lip, sucking on it gently.

She could only stiffen and let her body react to what Lia was doing to her. It was just a kiss... but it felt like she was in heaven.

As Lia slid her hands along Lightning's sides, the thief gazed at her gently and deepened the kiss and softly pushed her towards the bed, having the soldier fall on it on her back while the thief remained on top..

Lightning blushed, feeling a bit nervous but gasped as the thief broke the kiss to kiss along her jaw slowly, making the soldier shiver. The thief kissed her softly again then broke it to gaze into her eyes warmly. The soldier looked back at her softly and blushed slightly.

"Do you want this?" Lia asked softly.

Lightning blinked and blushed a bit more at the thought, but her body reacted before her mind, her head already nodding.

The thief softly smiled at her, gently kissing her forehead, moving the soldier's blouse up a bit so it was passed her breasts. Lightning was curious on what she was doing then blushed as Lia unhooked the bra and slipped it off. Lightning gasped as the thief softly rubbed her bare breasts testingly, but gently.

"Oh~" Lightning gasped softly, slightly glancing away in embarressment and shut her eyes. "Lia..." she whispered a bit shyly, trying to open her eyes to gaze at her lover who smiled at her, squeezing the soldiers soft plump breasts.

"Hmmm softer then I imagined." Lia purred, giving the soldier a sly look who blushed deeply.

Lia continued squeezing and rubbing the soft flesh with her palm, her experienced fingers rubbing up against the hardening nipples. Taking them between her fingers and rubbing, slightly pulling making the soldier moan and tremble.

What was she doing to her? Lightning felt hot, sweat trickling down her cheek as her lover continued to fondle her breasts, feeling vulnerable under the thief's touch. It felt so nice... in a way...

She gasped as she felt something wet lick along her neck, Lia's tongue most likely, and it trailed down her collarbone to her chest. The soldier shivered as the moist piece of flesh stroked against her breasts then along her left nipple. She gasped louder as the tongue flicked swiftly against the nipple and felt Lia's hands rub her breasts a bit more, though her left hand stayed on the soldier's right breast, while her right slithered down along her waist.

Lightning's eyes snapped open and moaned as she felt Lia's tongue circle her nipple then sucked on it like a suckling babe. This action only made her more hot and bothered and her nipple harder.

Maker... what... thank the Maker for this...

The soldier moaned more, trying her best to stifle the sounds but they came out as she gasped. She heard Lia chuckle, and she dizzily looked at the thief who was glancing up at her from her position, still happily sucking, till she switched sides, causing Lightning to moan louder.

"You know... you have the most adorable moans." Lia chuckled a bit seductivly with a purr. Her other hand stroking her hip then slowly pulling down her shorts and undergarments. Flinging them away without mercy, then her fingers stroked along her inner thighs.

Lightning blushed deeply, gasping and moaning, feeling her body shiver as the heat rise more, like it was about to explode. Damn... Lia.. she had only but to touch her and she felt like going over the edge.

Lia chuckled again, her hand forcing her legs a little apart, and then her fingers gently stroked the soldier's sensitive folds, causing the soldier to shout her name.

"Damn it Lia..." Lightning growled now, she wasn't angry exactly. She couldn't describe the feeling, but she knew she wanted her... Was she torturing her on purpose? Well... she did make her angry with the whole Serah incident... but that wasn't the soldier's fault.

The thief purred, kissing her again. "Shh..." she whispered soothingly, her fingers stroking her wet core slowly. "My my... your soaking..." she purred again, her eyes half lidded and sharp yet seemed at the same time, dazed and focused. It was hard to explain really.

But it was a Lia Lightning hadn't seen before. She was almost like a animal thats hungry for its prey but wanted a bit of amusement before the main course.

Lightning moaned again, starting to lose any care if anyone heard her or not as Lia's fingers pressed closer to her core. That was until Lia stopped and seemed very annoyed. Did she do something wrong?

Lia then picked up Lightning's top, then chucked it at the window. There was a yell and a 'holy shit holy shit' till there was a loud thud.

"OW!"

Lightning instantly recongized the voice and rage instantly filled her, almost having her forget the pleasure she was feeling before.

"**_ICE!_**" Lightning screamed, squirming out of Lia's grasp, putting on her clothes, then jumped out of the window, seeing Ice bolting. "GET BACK HERE YOU BASTARD! IM GOING TO KILL YOU!" she roared and soon was chasing after him.

Lia blinked watching, then licked the fingers that were going to invade her lover. "Hm... tasty... I think I'll kill him too for interrupting..." she mused casually.


	9. Chapter 9: Damn It

**Kai: Sorry it took me awhile XD Got obsessed with Skyrim, had a accident, etc.**

**Lightning: Really? Ending it there -.-**

**Kai: Haha sorry sorry XD**

**Lightning: -.-**

**Kai: anyways glad you all liked the last chapter 8D So close... yet so far huh Light?**

**Lightning: ...-/- **

**Kai: raaaage XD Ice you naughty boy! You know Lia isn't easy to sneak on even in bed :T If Lightning was use to this she'd probably sense you too.**

**Ice: How can anyone resist that though D:? I had to... video tape it 8D! **

**Lightning: DIIIIIE! **

**Ice: FSFFJSFS *runs for life***

**Kai: The fans disagree Ice :T They disagree pfft XD**

**Lia: *watches the two, licking some ice cream casually* Hmm... cheesecake *.* *nomnom* :D**

**Kai: O.o so if anyone wants to beat up Ice for last chapter... raise your hand pfft XD I'm sure Light will catch him eventually pfft. and Yes Lia your apparently a chest girl ;)**

**Lia: ...what I couldn't help it. They looked too tempting *whistles and giggles as a loud 'FHSLFJSFJ NO! SHUT UP LIA! NO TALKING ABOUT MY CHEST!' then continued eating her ice cream***

**Chapter 9: Damn it**

Lightning growled as she walked along, a bit tired now. Damn it all! She had lost that sly son of a perverted bitch! Really how could he be such a moron to interrupt them during that... time. She sighed softly, rubbing her temples with annoyance as her blue eyes lightly glanced around. Bother. During her rage, she had just left Lia behind. The soldier hoped that the thief wasn't too mad, and if she was, well hopefully she would be more mad at Ice for interrupting.

That was torture though! She was going so slow! Was she doing that on purpose as punishment? Teasing the soldier? Or was she simply being gentle? Lightning had never done that sort of thing before in her life. Crap, she was never even remotely unclothed in front of anyone like that since Serah was about five. And there the thief goes, just taking her clothes off like it was nothing.

She had done it so easily!

The soldier sighed again, trying to calm herself so she wouldn't go on a rampage again. She guessed she should head back home and check on Lia, see how she was doing. Or what. Lightning was both nervous and a little eager to go back. It was like that thief put her into some binding spell; it wasn't anything she experienced before. So odd... Perhaps it was a good thing her lover was experienced otherwise she was afraid she would majorly fail at... that. Though she hardly let the soldier do anything to be honest. Then again, she couldn't.

With a grumble of irritation, the soldier turned and started walking along the sidewalk, eyes fixed ahead of her. She couldn't help but to glance around her, in case she spotted Ice. He was so dead when she found her. She was having a pleasant time with Lia but no he had to ruin it! Ruin it!

Continuing her grumbling, Lightning walked along till Vanille just jumped out of **_no where_**and jumped up and down with glee. If the soldier didn't have years of have a stone faced, she would of jumped from surprise. The orange topped head looked up at the taller woman with glee.

"Hey Lighty!" Vanille greeted her.

Lightning sighed inwardly and stared blankly at the younger girl. "What is it Vanille?" she muttered a bit annoyed. Lia was probably waiting... maybe even naked... shit.

Vanille stared up at the soldier for a long moment. Then squealed, grabbing Lightning's hand and basically dragging her in a totally different direction. Causing the soldier to curse, struggle and yell.

"What the hell Vanille? Let me go now! I have other matters to attend to and I have no time for you games!" said the irritated soldier, a little surprised at how strong Vanille has gotten.

"Girl time!" Vanille giggled and thought. "Oh and Ice is there too." she smiled innocently.

Ice? Oh well now that was a different story. He needed a ass kicking, right now, and maybe something worse then death. Oh he would pay alright, even if Lightning had to punch him in the face so hard, she'd punch through that hollow skull of his.

"Fine..." Lightning muttered irritably.

Vanille gave a happy yay and happily skipped towards her and Fang's current home. After they got there, Lightning grumbled, looking around with her gunblade in hand. Looking and searching for Ice, where was that bastard?

"You just missed him Sunshine, he went out the window like a behemoth was chasing him. I see why since it was you." Fang said, waving from the couch lazily as she flipped channels on the TV.

The soldier cursed in irritation. God damn it, she must of just missed him. He was quite the sneaky one when his life is on the line. Well whenever he showed up, he would get a serious beating that was for sure. As the menacing thoughts came, Fang then spoke up after Vanille shut the door behind them.

"What he do now?" Fang chuckled in amusement, glancing at the soldier.

Lightning growled. "Well the bastard decided to spy on me and Lia! By the Maker, he will pay for interrupting..." she said then shut her mouth tightly as she realized what she just said.

The two women looked skeptically at the soldier, though they soon had grins on their faces.

"Oh _really_? And what exactly did he interrupt now hm?" Fang asked slyly.

Lightning twitched a little then crossed her arms with irritation and embarrassment. "...Just some time together..." she muttered, even if she denied it, she knew Fang wouldn't believe it.

"So you two finally did it?" Fang smirked.

"I bet Lia topped!" Vanille giggled.

The soldier blushed at the comments. "W-Well, that moron interrupted us before... some things... and.. yes well I guess she did..." she muttered under her breath.

Fang snickered. "Well don't worry, I'm sure you both with have plenty of chances." she said as she stood and purred. "Hmm I can just imagine... with all that little flirting she has been doing... bet you feel really vulnerable right now.."

Lightning muttered, looking down a bit an blushed at the memories. Indeed, Lia's antics.. had been a bit hard on her emotionally. Damn it all.

"Well I know a way to get back at her." Fang purred sexually.

The soldier looked at the raven haired woman with slight curiosity. "Really? How exactly do you suppose that?" she asked, then started to sweat when the two other girls looked at each other and winked. Shit!

Fang then grabbed her by the arms, trying to avoid the raged kicks and punches.

"Let me go you son of a... hey what are you doing! DON'T TAKE THAT OFF!" Lightning snarled as Vanille helped with stripping Lightning then skipping to another room and bringing out a nice rose colored lingerie with slight frills made of silk, sparkling lightly.

"What the hell are you two doing? Let the fuck go of me you stupid idiots!" The pinkette roared as she kicked and struggled, though the orange haired girl gingerly slipped on the clothing on her, Fang holding her by the arms and around the waist. They were both giggling like mad at Lightning's reaction.

Fang snickered. "Well I'm sorry but there would be no other way to make you put it one!" she said, yipping a bit as Lightning tried to headbutt her.

"I swear by the Maker I will rip you apart and gut you both like the rotten little..." Lightning started till the window opened and someone slipped through it.

Oh hell fucking no it couldn't be.

Nope it was.

The only one Lia.

Lia yawned and stretched. "Hey Fang and Vanille, sorry to drop by unexpectedly but I was wondering if you have seen Light... ning?" she said, staring at the scene before her. Fang holding the soldier firmly, while Vanille had a hold on Lightning's clothing. All three of them staring at the thief in shock.

SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT! REALLY LIA? EVERY FRICKEN TIME!

"This isn't what it looks like!" Lightning blurted out quickly.

Lia simply stared at them. No hint of emotion in her face except shock.

**Kai: ...oh yes i did it again xD Lia just seems to have that kind of luck eh? Tsk Tsk. If you all want to know though :O this time she is thinking..**

**Lia: ... resist... urge... to pounce...  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10: Sly as a Fox

**Kai: Hello :D yes I apologize for the long updates, I wanted to do a little bit of Skyrim, then now I've got obsessed with LiaxLight again XD Sadly, I might not update much because I am grounded due to my big booboos :T so my computer was taken away. Anyways hope you all enjoy.**

**Chapter 10: Sly as a Fox**

After the whole ordeal, Lightning hurriedly put her clothes back on, blushing from the sheer embarrassment. She glared toward the two culprits who were the were the cause of this whole situation. The two Oerbian girls simply smiled back innocently and giggle, making the soldier roll her eyes and glance toward her girlfriend. Lia was currently standing at the window looking out of it, back to the others. Lightning didn't exactly know what Lia was thinking, she had simply walked over there and hasn't said or done anything. Which was a little odd.

It was a wonder though how Lia seemed to come in right at the wrong moment every single fricken time! Even Fang and Vanille agreed.

"...Does she have like Sunshine radar or something?" Fang muttered in amusement, snickering as the pink haired woman glared at her.

"She's like Spiderman, cept just with Lighty!" Vanille giggled, smiling innocently as Lightning muttered and rolled her eyes.

The soldier sighed softly and thought about what to say, though slowly she walked toward the thief a bit cautiously.

"Um... Lia... it really was nothing. They were just playing dress up." Lightning snorted at the thought, if she wasn't distracted by Lia, she would have beaten the shit out of those two for what they did.

There was a long moment silence till Lia seemed to turn a bit to hesitaintly glance at Lightning.

Was that a sigh of relief and just a hint of a blush? No way. It was difficult to make Lia blush, the thief seemed pretty composed in most situations. Lightning use to be till she met the thief, which she guessed could be both good and bad.

"Nah it's alright. They have good taste. You looked really good in that outfit." Lia grinned sheepishly, the blush slowly disappearing now.

Damn, Lightning kind of liked seeing the thief blush… it was.. sort of cute.

A smile came across the soldier's lips, glad to see Lia didn't seem to be mad.

"Great, can we go back home so I don't have to deal with these two pouncing me again?" Lightning asked, watching as Lia laugh out loud, while Fang and Vanille snickered.

Lia softly nodded, gently pecking her cheek and taking her hand. "Of course." She purred as she started to head out.

The soldier gave a sigh of relief, though glared back at Fang and Vanille as they both mouthed 'good luck' and Fang also added 'whatever you do… don't faint while in bed!' then snickered as Lightning spat at her before being dragged out of the Oerbian's home.

When they reached back to Lightning's place, Lia shut the door behind them and slightly gave a grin at her.

"So did you find Ice?" The thief asked curiously, slightly frowning as she watched the soldier shake her head.

"No." Lightning growled, fire burning in her blue eyes. "But I swear, the next time I see him, he's going to get what's coming to him.

Lia simply chuckled at that. "I'm sure he will… we were having so much fun too…" she mused innocently as she scampered to the kitchen humming. Despite how what she said made the soldier blush heavily.

That's right… they were doing that… till that moron interrupted… That's just great. Now how were they supposed to get into any mood? Though to Lightning's surprise there was a knock on the door. Fuck! Why? The soldier grumbled and turned and opened the door, blinking as she saw Andraste, Hope, Dajh, and sadly Vanille.

"…what are you all doing here?" Lightning said through narrowed eyes, trying her best to not sound snappy.

Andraste smiled. "Hmm, I was thinking of actually telling a Fal'Cie legend and thought that you might to hear. All these little ones seem to, and I think it would even interest you a little. That is of course… if you're not busy?" she said in her angelic tone.

Lightning wasn't sure if the Fal'Cie actually knew what the Lightning and Lia did or not. But the Fal'Cie never usually wasted their time for nothing. Though they never seem to like to tell things straight. Just peachy.

"Sure come in…" Lightning replied boredly as she stepped aside, letting the guests come in. Hoping Lia wasn't actually trying to find something to cook in there.

Actually, she better look. Even if Lia knew she couldn't cook, she often tried because she wanted to be nice. But it never turned out well.

Lightning walked into the kitchen and stared as Lia was staring intensly at a cook book and was attempting to follow the steps exactly. It appeared Lia was attempting to make some cooked salmon. She put oil in the pan while carefully putting some seasonings on the salmon. Wow she was doing pretty well.

Spoke too soon, it appeared that Lia lifted her hand to stretch it, though a red small dot fell out of her glove and landed in the oil pan.

BOOM!

The pan was now on fire.

"Lia!" Lightning yelled, getting the fire extinguisher. She left it in the kitchen since that place seemed to get blown up the most.

The thief sweatdropped and grinned cheekily. "Oops… Sorry." She chuckled.

Once the fire was out, Lightning and shoved Lia out of the kitchen, afraid that the lack of cooking skill thief would put something else on fire.

"Stay! I'll cook for Maker's sake!" Lightning ordered, watching Lia pout but chuckle.

After Lightning had finished dinner, she shifted her apron lightly as she picked up the several plates of the cut up salmon with fruits and vegetables' on the sides. Andraste and Lia were on the couch while the three younger friends sat on the floor, staring at Andraste with interest.

"…oooo foooood!" Lia smiled brightly then frowned once Lightning handed her the plate.

The thief then gave the best puppy dog eyes she could muster up to the soldier. "…b-but… I don't like fruits and veggies…." She whined.

Lightning rolled her eyes. She had found out, Lia had done all she can to avoid fruits and veggies for some reason. She didn't like any of them really. Just meat and fish, though she did sometimes like corn and also rice and potatoes, but that was the extent of her diet if she could help it.

"You're going to eat it whether you like it or not. No pouting." Lightning said sternly, but blushed at the cute face her girlfriend was making.

Lia pouted more but surrendered and softly nibbled on the food. Lightning smiled and gave everyone else a plate then sat down on Lia's right, and Andraste's left. Slowly eating her own food as Andraste started a story.

"Long ago, before any humans were created. There were just Fal'Cie and the wildlife creatures that were created. The Maker left things in our care after all the Fal'Cie were created… each with a different task. Some were good, some were bad as some of you have experienced. During that time, there was a creature that was known to be a fox… a demon of sorts." Andraste explained.

She then looked thoughtful as she went on. "This fox was pure white, beautiful as it can be, but sneaky and sly. It roamed the land, killing prey it could find. The fox needed so much food though, all the other creatures were disappearing. My brothers were unhappy of this. So the Fal'Cie had a meeting of what is to be done of this. They would seal the powerful beast away. Killing it would have been complicated, it was so powerful in strength and speed. Easy to run to hide." She said.

"And so the fox was sealed, far away, though before it was, it managed to kill one of my naïve siblings. Who underestimated the fox. Zoran, Fal'Cie of justice, was furious. No mere being should bring down a great Fal'Cie. So the fox was cursed. Whoever the fox's life is shall have the life of terror." She said, a little sadly for some reason.

"Nothing happened for a long while till you humans came around. It is said though… even then.. half blooded Fal'Cie were born, from their interactions with humans. Now these half blooded Fal'Cie were very rare, especially now. Zoran forbid the love of Fal'Cie, he believed it got in the way in their duty and it was only for mere mortal creatures. This is one reason why." She said.

"A half blood was born a long time ago, and they, carried the soul of the fox. In a way they were the fox, and so the child was destined to face a horrible life. From start to finish as punishment; now we Fal'Cie had no idea how capable a half blood was. We just knew it could be very dangerous to anyone. So we made sure the soul of the fox was sealed, thinking it might have warped into a Fal'Cie itself. One of us looked into the half-blood's mind and saw blood and terror. The fox was not the same, it was a monster that would destroy and kill. We were afraid that it would come alive one day and cause destruction. So, that was when Zoran banned any of the Fal'Cie to associate with humans." Andraste explained.

Andraste sighed but smiled softly. "Though… it is said that a half blood still comes around from time to time; a lot of my siblings don't really like to listen to rules unless it was the Maker's will. And so that is the legend of the cursed half blood." She said, slightly glancing at Lia who nibbled on her food, who seemed to already hear this story.

What a strange story, yet it was interesting. Lightning had never heard that one, but Andraste was a Fal'Cie, she probably knew a lot of things in the world.

Dajh yipped and clapped happily while Hope blinked a bit curiously.

"Does the half blood turn bad too?" Vanille asked.

"Hmm that depends on the person. The fox may rampage.. but it's all in who the person is." Andraste smiled.

After some more talking and some silly stories Andraste knew, the guests left and Lightning cleaned up the dishes with a yawn. What a day…

"Hey Light, you go on and take a shower. I'll finish up here okay?" Lia smiled, gingerly taking the plates.

Lightning nodded then groggily headed to the bathroom. She stripped down and stretched, turning on the shower. She then brushed her teeth until the water was warm. The story reminded her of someone, but she wasn't sure who. She shrugged and stepped into the shower, letting the warm water wash over her.

She did wish she could have spent more time with Lia, but she was sure they could have some more time another day. Awe well… it really was too bad she had to work tomorrow. She probably wouldn't be home till late.

The soldier was enjoying the water until she blinked as she heard the bathroom door open, she turned then almost let out a scream as she saw Lia open the shower door with a innocent smile on her face.

The thief was totally naked; her right fingers gingerly caressing her own chin as she watched the soldier blush brightly.

Lightning was currently speechless and gapping at Lia. So… beautiful….. though Lightning insinctivly covered her breasts with her right arm and her nether regions with her left hand. Trying to hide her embarrassment.

"L-Lia?" Lightning managed to blubber out.

Lia simply smiled as she watched the soldier. Blue eyes staring at Lightning's then scanning the soldier's body, then looked back up at the pinkette's face with a smile growing a little wider.

"Mind if I join?"

**Kai: ooooooo oooo Lia you naughty girl :T now should the next be a full M rated scene with no interruptions? :D**


	11. Chapter 11: Hot Shower

**Kai: Hello all :D well it appears our viewers have voted for the shower smex X3 oh dear**

**Lightning: ****ing ****! **** YOU ALL!**

**Kai: Now now Light even if this is M rated you dont need to use that language XD Plus you know you want it :P**

**Lightning: ... I hate you all!**

**Kai: Suuuure you do XD Except Lia**

**Lightning: SHUT UP!**

**Kai: Anyways. I've been contemplating on a few stories of these two. One is sort of a mini sequel (that won't make much sense till the very end since it takes place in medieval times) Another is Lia losing her memory. Or, perhaps do a High School style little story. Maybe even a 'Frog Prince' parody. Could be interesting. Dunno xD**

**Chapter 11: Hot Shower**

This could very well be, the most embaressing thing in Lightning's life. Here she was, taking a shower with the woman she loved. When Lia had asked that question, the soldier had only managed to nod in her shock. They were currently right next to each other, about a two feet apart. Lightning had her arms around herself, letting the water hit against her without any care, while Lia casually washed her body in a slow manner while humming some tune. Her eyes closed.

Of course, Lightning couldn't help but watch the thief, she was in a way touching herself. How could anyone resist that? And so, the soldier continued watching the thief wash herself. Watching as those skilled hands slid along her exposed breasts, washing under them smoothly till she slid down her hands along her waist and stomach.

Now this should be a normal factor when showering but damnit Lightning could swear Lia was just doing this on purpose while trying to look innocent. Though it was hard to tell if Lia was playing or actually wasn't planning on anything. She tried her best to resist the growing heated feelings inside her, wanting to touch that soft warm skin, to run her fingers through that silver white hair, to stare into those beautiful blue eyes and...

Shit!

Heat rose into the pink haired woman's cheeks as the thoughts came to mind. Damn it, she was thinking those sexual thoughts again.

Lightning let out a slight sigh, trying to resist the shiver rippling through her as she caught the glimpse of Lia washing her hips and lower area, still humming that tune innocently.

This was painful, yet enjoyable at the same time. Watching as Lia washed herself... it was so.. hott is a way to put it Lightning guessed. The thoughts of when they had almost done it, well they were in a way kinda doing it, Lia was just taking so fucking slow to get all the way when that damn Ice interrupted. In a way, Lightning hoped the thief would try it again. Perhaps when they are headed to bed? She wouldn't try in a shower would she? The soldier hadn't heard of people actually doing anything in the shower. Who does that?

She could see why though, just look at the thief beside her.

After staring at the thief for quite a few times, looking over her wet body, Lightning noticed that Lia had stopped humming and now was staring at her. She blushed instantly in realization that she had been caught staring, or gawking, one or the other.

"...Claire aren't you going to wash?" Lia asked, her blue eyes looking at the soldier curiously. Seeming to notice how Lightning seemed to be just gawking instead of actually washing.

The soldier jumped a little, blushing a bit with eyes shot open. For a moment, she was speechless, but soon recovered as she tried to think of a silly excuse to answer Lia's question.

"Well... Um... Just... kinda slipped my mind." Lightning managed to utter out.

Well that was the crappiest excuse ever.

Lia stared at her then smiled her usual bright smile. "Hmm well alright. Want some help?" she asked casually, though it was obvious that her mouth slightly twitched into a little sly smirk.

Her flushed face brightened at the thief's words. Help? Help how? Oh no... she wasn't... that would be so embaressing! Yet, once again, her body reacted on its own with a slow nod. Though it didn't take long for her voice to also react, her mind had lost resistance towards this aspect after awhile. At least before only her body reacted, now it was her voice.

"Sure... I don't mind." Lightning replied, not bothering to hide the blush heating up her face.

Great... she did it now...

Lia let out a soft amused chuckle. Was that a blush? It was either by their current situation, or the hot water. Lightning wasn't sure of which; perhaps it was both. The thief turned toward her, grabbing the shampoo and sprayed some on her hand. Then slowly slid her fingers along the soldier's pink hair. Fingers gingerly massaging her scalp.

The soldier felt a bit dizzy from the attention she was being given. Letting a small smile appear as Lia pressed a bit closer to her to scrub the pink hair. It was a wonderful feeling. Lightning was so engrossed into it, she didn't notice her lover had finished with that part and stuck her fully under the shower. After repeating the process to wash it all out, the thief washed with conditioner.

Well of course the real trouble begins after that.

Next was the body soap. Lia took the just said thing, strawberry scented, and started washing the soldier's body. No it wasn't easy at all for Lightning, she kept shaking from the pleasure.

Feeling the gentle fingers move along her shoulders, then palms rubbing along the soldier's arms. She gave a gulp as the thief's palms went to her chest, rubbing gingerly up and down and side to side then gently cupping the soldier's plump breats and rubbing them gingerly. Lightning couldn't help but give a soft moan of pleasure.

Lia let her right hand continue to 'wash' the soldier's breasts, though Lightning wasn't sure if she was washing anymore, and let her left hand stride lower and rub her stomach in a the same up and down motion, then along her waist, slightly pulling Lightning closer so their bare bodies pressed together.

Damn it all... it felt like she was teasing again. Though all the soldier could do was out soft pleasured moans as the thief gingerly slid her hands along her waist and hips. The soldier tensed a bit in anticipation as she felt the fingers near her center, the blush only increasing. Her blue eyes were have closed as she stared with slightly blurred and unclear vision before her.

The water was hitting against mostly Lia now, showering the top of her head and the soldier just could not ignore the streams of water running down her face and droplets dripping from her bangs. The pink haired woman let out a soft gulp as she stared at the woman before her.

Lia seemed to have paused in her motives, seeming to calculate on what to do, then to Lightning's both displeasure and pleasure, avoided her center and rubbed along her thighs.

Despite how embarressed Lightning was, she felt a twinge of irritation and want at Lia's evasion. The soldier never liked being teased too much, this apparently wasn't a exception. As everyone knows, once Lightning has had enough and wants something, she gets it. And for the love of the Maker, she wanted Lia right now and to quit this torturous habit, even if it was revenge for all those incidents.

It appeared Lia noticed Lightning's reaction because she paused again to stare at her then let a grin twitch at her lips in amusement.

"Hmm...? Something you want?" Lia asked innocently, though her face was no longer innocent, she apparently couldn't help that devilish look on her face.

The soldier let out a huff and raised her hands and forcefully grabbed Lia's wrists, not enough to actually hurt her though.

"Would you get on with it?" Lightning said irritatly but her blush only deepened, and most likely didn't make her look as threatening as she intended.

"Get on with what?" Lia asked, still playing innocent.

Lightning let out a soft growl. "Lia..." she hissed then blinked as the thief started to chuckle with obvious amusement, unthreatened.

Lia looked at her for a moment then grinned. "What do you say?" she asked in a sing song tone.

The soldier snorted and muttered. "...Please? This teasing of yours is literally killing me."

"...hmm alright love." Lia smiled brightly, then her smile turned into a bit of a coy sexy smile, making the soldier blush.

The older woman let out a gasp as Lia kissed her deeply and slid her right hand to the soldier's center and started to rub gingerly, at first slow but picked up her speed. Lightning blushed deeply and wrapped her arms around the thief's waist, gripping her back tightly as the pleasured static ran through her body. She moaned as the younger woman licked her lips, and nibbled her bottom one for a moment before taking it and started to suck.

It appeared Lia wasn't taking it as easy now since Lightning said something.

Then just as sudden, Lia broke the kiss, but her magical fingers continued to play with the soldier's center, a finger gingerly rubbing against her clit. Making the soldier blush and let out more moans of pleasure, holding the thief closer.

She felt those warm lips press against her left ear in a soft ginger kiss as her fingers continued then heard her lover whisper into it.

"Are you sure? It will feel a bit odd since its your first, maybe hurt a little. Don't worry, you work out enough so you probably don't have to worry about pain all that much." the silverette whispered softly and lovingly. Obviously wanting permission and to make sure her lover was comfortable in this.

Lightning thought for a moment, her brain feeling scattered from the rush of emotions and her body's reaction. But she softly nodded and kissed the thief lovingly. Running her fingers through the beautiful silver hair and gently gripped a strand. So soft...

Seeing the nod, Lia smiled softly and returned the kiss, gingerly using her other hand to spread the soldier's legs. The pink haired woman could feel her center drip with something other then water and a tingle of anticipation. Then she let out a surprised muffled gasp as she felt something slowly slide into her. Then another.

Lia slid her two fingers, index and middle, in and out of the soldier slowly, deepening the kiss then slowly spread her two fingers apart in a slow scissor motion. Despite what Lightning had said, Lia was still being cautious and careful.

She was right, it did feel a bit uncomfortable and odd, but yet... it felt nice..

Lightning almost let out a slight scream as Lia's slow movements, turned into more fast paced as she pumped her fingers in and out of the soldier. She blushed deeply and moaned, gripply tightly on Lia's hair, possibly even too tight for the poor thief but Lia didn't seem to show any complaint about it.

"Lia... Lia!" Lightning cried out softly as the pumping only got faster and faster. Going deeper inside of her, as far as they would go.

Heat rose inside the soldier, a shocking spike seeming to drive through her body and to her core, making her moan more against the thief's mouth which was currently playing her lips once again, and then her tongue once she gained entrance. Lightning couldn't even concentrate in battling for dominance in the tongue battle, and so she let the thief caress her tongue and suck on it.

It felt so hot in the shower, though the water was starting to cool.

Already, Lightning could feel that familiar limit of heat well in her core and she moaned loudly. "Lia... I..." she managed to whisper but Lia simply deepened the kiss. Perhaps already knowing.

She felt a burst, then she panted deeply, feeling weak all of a sudden and something sticky run between her legs.

Lia simply smirked at her though


	12. Chapter 12: After Thoughts

**Kai: Hello all :D meeeh such a busy life I have XD quite dissapointed in no comments of my suggestions. Oh well. Glad you guys enjoyed my pathetic rushed sex scene :T (could of made it soooo better if I wasn't so lazy maybe next time if there is one) And do not worry, Lia gets her turn. Anyways.**

**PLEASE try to answer this. How about... in honor of FF13-2, I write a story on it, but add Lia on Lightning's journey? :3 (of course, they dont know each other in this fic so yeah xD should be insteresting since ..you know... Lia is Lia and you can probably guess WHY she is time traveling)**

**Kai: so yeah ^^**

**Lightning: -.-**

**Chapter 12: After Thoughts **

Lightning mumbled softly as she sat at some cafe with Serah, Fang and Vanille. Feeling sore, which was odd to her since she hadn't been sore for awhile, and was currently both cranky and in a good mood. She was only cranky because Lia had to go somewhere and Serah insisted that she meet with her. She was in a good mood because... well... yeah... that night... it felt so fricken good!

She had to hide the blush that crept to her cheeks at the memory. After the little, 'incident', Lia had 'cleaned' her area, with more than a towel. Sadly, she had passed out at that point and couldn't remember what happened after. All she knew was that she woke up in her bed with Lia leaving a letter telling her she had to go on some heist, nothing serious, just to go deal with some trouble maker in Uradana.

The soldier just couldn't believe she fainted! How could she at that specific moment? Well, at least Lia seemed nice about it and didn't mind. Sometimes it was a wonder if Lia actually did think naughty thoughts of her, she seemed to enjoy that teasing so very well. Well till the soldier got kind of pissed and wanted to get on with it. She wasn't actually mad, no, just probably sexually frustrated. The thief had only laughed though, which probably meant she didn't mind the pinkette yelling at her.

It took awhile for Lightning to actually notice Vanille waving her hand in front of the soldier's face. Her blue eyes blinked a bit as Vanille grinned and pulled back and started to cheer.

"Yay! Lighty's back to us!" Vanille giggled.

Fang smirked in amusement. "Thinking about the fun you and Lia had eh?" she said teasingly, her eyes looking at the soldier with mischievious curiousity.

Lightning didn't say anything, she couldn't because she was embarressed that it was true. So instead she lightly scoffed, a blush rising to her cheek, and her blue eyes slightly glanced away from them. Earning some surprised stares, which continued for quite a few minutes. After the long silence, which Lightning secretly enjoyed, they just started speaking up and wooting.

"You did it? You actually did it?" Serah asked, her eyes staring at her sister with wide surprise eyes.

A moment passed before Lightning slowly nodded, giving a gentle gulp. Though soon glared at the older Oerba woman who started to bust up laughing.

"I never actually thought you would get laid! This is great! Finally!" Fang laughed, earning a swift slap to the side of her head from the soldier who growled threatenly.

"Not so loud you moron!" the pinkette hissed irratably.

Vanille was now giggling also. "Oh Lighty! It's nothing to be embarressed about! Other then we are at a public cafe." she snickered, squeaking as the soldier laid a death glare on the orange haired girl.

"So how was it? Was she good to you? Was it fun?" Serah said excitedly, her eyes glittering with curiousity.

Lightning could hardly contain her blush that was just growing from both anger and being embarressed. "Serah!" she hissed lowly.

"I'm sorry! It's just it was your first time and you know..." Serah giggled.

Fang smirked, eyes also sparkling with curiousity. "So where did you do it? Shower, couch, kitchen table or good old fashion bed? Or even the floor?" she asked, earning another death glare.

The soldier grumbled lowly then looked away, crossing her arms in irritation. "...shower... and yes she was good to me. Now shut the hell up." she growled.

Fang blinked and snickered. "Ohhh shower sex is always fun!" she laughed, having her arms wrapped around her own waist to keep from falling over.

Serah smiled. "I'm glad you have fun, even if you are cranky with us and probably sore. She obviously treated you fine, since you keep daydreaming. So how'd she like it?" she asked curiously.

Lightning was trying to ignore them and was about to daydream again till her younger sister asked the question. "...um... she seemed to have fun teasing me..." she answered cautiously, then blinked in confusion as the trio gave her awkward curious stares. "What?" she asked in her confusion.

The three looked at each other for a moment then looked back at her.

"...you didn't give her any did you?" they said together.

She blushed deeply at that. "Um..." she said, then tried to rewind the scene from last night. Memories came flowing in, making her hot and bothered a little but ignored it, trying to focus. As she thought of it, she only really remembered gripping onto Lia for dear life, not actually doing anything that she was. Oh crap... she really didn't, and she passed out! Ugh!

Feeling the expecting stares, Lightning slowly nodded and she heard them give a sigh.

"Well, it was your first time, Lia must be pretty good. And patient... very patient. I mean, what? She probably hasn't had any for like, a few years now since her last girlfriend right?" Fang said nonchantly, ignoring Lightning's sudden death glares at the words. She never liked thinking about Lia's past relationships.

What if they were better then her? Was Lia disappointed? Oh god damnit!

Serah giggled. "Oh relax, I'm sure Lia isn't mad or anything. She doesn't seem to type, in fact, it appears to be hard to make her mad." she chuckled.

Lightning twitched a bit. Well it was true that Lia didn't get mad too often, or at least didn't show it. But once she was, you could just tell, even if she was trying not to be. Lightning and her were alike in that regard, they just put a different mask on. Lightning put up a cold emotionless mask, while Lia put up a friendly one. Kind of like Vanille but less annoying.

"Well better check then, kinda feel sorry for her... maybe she can come over and me and Vanille will have a... HEY HEY! OKAY OKAY I'M SORRY I'M JUST JOKIN!" Fang started till Lightning had unsheathed her gunblade, blue eyes glaring at the oerban woman.

Grumbling, Lightning stood and stomped off, hoping to find Lia back home.

* * *

><p>Well, she almost made it home, till the thief had popped out of no where. It was odd really, since she seemed more chipper then usual. She had insisted that they go on another date today, of course if the pink haired soldier didn't mind. Of course Lightning said yes, she couldn't deny her and plus she wanted to watch Lia for any reaction that possibly came from last night. For any signs of dissapointment that the soldier had done nothing for her.<p>

So far though, Lia was pretty much just acting normal other then more chipper. This time, they had went out for ice cream again, since it was a bit warm today and Lightning enjoyed watching Lia eat one. She had chattered about her day on how some grunts had tried to pick a fight with her, they had lost due to their stupidity though.

Honestly though, she really did seem chipper, her smile was as bright as ever and her eyes just seemed to be sparkling like sapphires. Now they were currently at the movies, sitting around the middle. There wasn't much people, since most had seen this movie and so there was only about four other people down in front.

This movie was called 'Rage On' and it about some pulse girl who ends up in Cocoon and is hunted down by the PSICOM and she eventually falls in love and so on. Lightning had so far found it boring since she thought the plot pretty crappy and corny but Lia had just wanted to go for the cotton candy and it was a romance in a way. Normal couples go to sickly romance movies, and plus it got them away from the others if they were spying. They would of never thought that Lightning would go to a movie.

Lightning glanced to her right to Lia, who was currently sipping her soda. She loved soda, you found that out after about the third large drink of soda. She doesn't get hyperactive like Vanille, she just drinks it like a drunk drinks beer. It surprised the soldier, but Lia actually did like sweet things and would eat any if she could get her hands on it.

Seeming to notice Lightning's look, Lia glanced at her out of the corner of her eye for a moment. Then turned her head to look at her and smile, the straw in her mouth, forcing the soldier to blush a bit. Just then Lia released the straw, gingerly leaning foreword and giving a gentle kiss on the soldier's lips then pulled away.

For a moment, Lightning was stunned, licking her own lips unconciously then her blush deepened, but was happy that her blush was mostly hidden from the dark room. The thief simply smiled, lifting the arm rest then rested her head on the soldier's shoulder, continuing to watch the crappy movie.

Lightning stared at her for a moment then thought. "...Lia.." she whispered softly, hoping that Lia wasn't actually too interested in the movie to talk.

It appeared it didn't since she instantly glanced up at her with a friendly curious expression. "Hmm?" she purred out that made the pinkette blush even more at how cute she was being.

"Um... did... I dissapoint you last night... I... well..." Lightning started but was interrupted with a gloved finger to her lips.

Lia was looking at her with a bit of amusement in her eyes but still soft and caring, her smile matching her soft blue orbs.

"Not at all... it was your first time and I enjoyed making you feel good." Lia smiled brightly, watching as Lightning blushed more and nodded. The thief then smirked mischieviously though. "And... before you completely passed out, I got to taste you, and I must say you taste delectable." she purred teasingly.

Lightning blushed deeply and gently smacked Lia upside the head. "Shhh...ffff..." she muttered, unable to think of any words to respond to that as the thief laughed again and kissed her again then snuggled up beside her.

The soldier looked at her and thought. She still felt a little guilty... perhaps... she should try to make it up to her?


	13. Chapter 13: Thundering Roar

**Kai: Hello all :D thank you for the replies ^^ well, Lia is actually quite how to say 'special' that we later find out. So I actually haven't played the game, I just know Lightning is a warrior goddess and is in the future who soon fights some guy who claims he killed her and Serah (spoiler) dies. Soooo I shall make up something that focuses mostly on Lightning in her time at that Valhara(sp?)... And maybe I will do Farroncest x Lia. Though that's a littleguard since now a days Lia doesn't like threesomes xD but we shall see ^^**

**Kai: btw, I only skimmed wikipedias plot summary of that game (since it will be awhile till I play it xD) and most of it seems to revolve around Serah and?... nova I think. I only pretty much saw Light as the goddess and fighting xD curse skimming... Buuuut I shall use my imagination!**

**Kai: sooo for that fic. I'm thinking it making it a little special XD Meaning doing Lightning's pov in one chapter, Lia's pov in the next then back to Lightning after that and so on. I'm sure most of you would like to know whats in the mind of Lia XD but I wont do it if you dont want me to since people dont like that type of style. Also I thought about making it first person. But im not sure. ^^;**

**Kai: Btw... i am disappointed with FF13-2's story :T Im reading through pretty much going like this 'cool...ok... cool.. oh... oh this is awesome! and then hit the ending and 'WHAT?' :T so I might make minor tweaks to the story XD**

**Lightning: Just get on with the story -.-**

**Kai: ok XD ...and you Lia is happy because she 'cleaned' Lightning after she passed out if you know what I mean :D Lightning D: Why you pass out? The fans couldn't see it!**

**Lightning: SHUT UP!**

**Chapter 13: Thundering Roar  
><strong>

A soft mumble escaped Lightning's lips as she watched Lia hum along and hop all along the house with nothing but a baggy white shirt that just reached below her soft round butt. The soldier was sitting on the couch watching the thief go around doing whatever, which looked like mostly trying to organize Lightning's home. She had thought about what to do, and that maybe she should try and give Lia some pleasure too. Yet, she didn't know what to exactly do. At least her lover didn't seem to be angry or anything, quite happy actually.

Of course, the more Lightning stared at the thief, the more she became. Lia literally had nothing on, nothing other than that shirt. And so from to time to time, she got a good glance at the thief's lower regions when she passed by and 'skipped.' Or her breasts would be showing through the shirt. Which didn't help the soldier's case in the heat rising in her body. Especially between her legs. Was this another teasing gesture? Or inviting?

She didn't know but she could feel herself crave to touch her lover. Ravage her and make her cry out her name in pleasure like she herself done for her. The very thought made Lightning blush deeply, though lick her lips at the thought. She was Lightning Farron, and she should be the one commanding others, yet it was Lia in control last night. She didn't understand the growing desire inside her, but she welcomed it. Having confidence now, she slowly stood as Lia stopped beside her and smiled brightly.

"So how was your day with the girls?" Lia asked curiously, her beautiful blue eyes staring right into the soldier's.

Lightning thought for a moment and smiled. "Oh... fine..." she said softly, causing the thief to slightly blink more, seeming confused.

"Is something wrong Claire?" The silverette asked gently, a hand placing itself on the soldier's cheek, soft fingers gently caressing the soft skin.

"No nothing..." Lightning murmured then blinked as she heard a ominous outside, and she watched as Lia instantly tensed.

Oh no... there must of been a sudden thunder storm here. That wasn't good at all, Lia was deathly afraid of of thunder and lightning, so much she trembled like a mouse cornered by a cat. She was trembling now, her blue eyes wide with fear, it was one of the few times anyone saw how terrified Lia was, she just couldn't control that emotion around thunder. There had been storms from time to time through out their year together, each time Lightning had either observed Lia's fear, or she was at work.

The first time after they were together and there was a thunderstorm, Lightning was at work. Once she heard the thunder, she had remembered the how Lia was so afraid of it. So she asked her commander to be let her off early, he wasn't too happy of course but since it was her, he made a exception. When she got home, bolting for it, she had trouble finding Lia. Eventually she found her curled up under the bed, trembling and whimpering. Whenever Lightning was home at the time, which after that first time she kept a eye on the weather to make sure she was home, Lia would often bolt at the first sound of thunder and Lightning would either have to catch her quick or find her.

She had gotten better at catching Lia and gripping her in a tight comforting hug. Over the year, Lia has gotten a bit better at it, and would mostly just crush herself into the soldier.

Now, Lia yelped as thunder roared then crushed her body against Lightning, her arms wrapping around the soldier's neck while her face was buried in Lighting's neck. The soldier stiffened a bit but instantly wrapped her arms around the thief's slender waist, gently kissing the top of her head comfortingly as she trembled. Lightning gently wished comforting words into her ear, wishing she could do something to distract Lia from the roaring thunder outside. A thought came to her, no she couldn't do that, not now... but... if it would keep her mind off things.

For a moment, Lightning didn't say anything, but smiled and suddenly wrapped her right arm around Lia's waist and lifted her up, wrapping her other arm under the thief's legs, lifting her up. She heard let out a slight gasp of surprise and look down at her, uttering a soft whisper. Asking what Lightning was doing. The soldier ignored it, her blush deepening on her stained cheeks as she walked to the bedroom. Gently setting Lia on the be, she climbed on top of her, kissing at the growing tears that spilled gently out of those blue orbs.

Lia blinked softly, looking up at her gently, though flinched as another roar of thunder ripped through the air. Lightning looked down at her gently, then gently kissed her, keeping herself propped up with her right elbow while her left hand gently caressed Lia's left cheek.

"It will be okay Lia... I'm here..." Lightning whispered gently, feeling her heart beat speed up.

Feeling her blush deepen, fingers running through that beautiful silver hair. She hoped that she was doing the right thing. So make her lovers fear, go away.

**Kai: I shall end it there since the next chappie shall be M Rated ^^**


	14. Chapter 14: Payback

**Kai: Hello all :D shame none of you seem to actually read my text V.V anyways going to put a AU of Light x Lia :3 should be fun. Then I'll work on the FF13-2. But the AU version sounds fun in my mind :D Go and check out the first Chappie ^^ it's called 'Innocent Life'**

**Lightning: -.-**

**Kai: Anyways... WARNING: YURI LEMON CHAPTER!**

**Chapter 14: Payback**

Thunder boomed through the sky, the lightning's light shining through the window and curtains. Though Lightning was ignoring it, right now her full focus was on the woman beneath her. The woman she loved, Lia, who flinched at each thunder roar but was staring up at her with a mixture of emotions. It's amazing how much emotions Lia shows when absolutely terrified. She shows terror, curiosity, and some love as she looked at the soldier that had her pinned to the soft bed. Her beautiful blue eyes seeming to tremble from the emotions and Lightning wanted all of Lia's fears to be forgotten. Also craving for the lust she felt inside to take her. Of course, she wasn't sure how, or if Lia even approved of this now, but just something about seeing the thief so vulnerable, made something inside Lightning snap. A feeling of wanting to dominate, to make her think of only the soldier.

Lightning took both of Lia's wrists, gripping them tightly and pinning them on either side of the thief's head. Then bent her head down and kissed the silverette's tears away, kissing along her cheek then jawline. She could hear her lover's breathing hitch at the kisses, muttering out her name but the soldier ignored. Simply going back and giving her a deep kiss, fingers digging into the thief's wrists. She felt Lia gasp a bit, but returned the kiss a little timidly, slightly flinching as thunder boomed again, but not as much as before; her fear seeming to be slightly distracted.

Feeling a soft tongue lick her lips, Lightning opened her mouth, capturing the invading tongue with her lips and sucked on it, feeling a rush of satisfaction as she felt the woman under her tremble and gasp. It appeared Lia was either open with her feelings in bed more then Lightning, or it was just due to the fear from the thunder.

"C-Claire..." Lia whispered softly, a adorable blush stretching over her soft face, making Lightning's heart flutter.

She didn't get to see Lia blush that often, it was a rare occurrence, and she now hated it. Lia was just so adorable when she blushed! It wasn't fair! The thief got to see the soldier blush all the time! Well tonight, she was hoping to make Lia blush and perhaps more, maybe like the things Lia made Lightning do. Making those sounds, and pleas and begs. Calling her name like she is doing now, it was a nice feeling, warm almost. Pleasure rushed up Lightning at the sound of her lovers soft gasps, making the kiss more rough. Wrapping her own tongue against Lia's, she forcefully dominated the vulnerable thief. Lia didn't seem to mind this, letting Lightning do as she pleased while gently returning the kiss.

"...this is your fault for walking around in just a shirt." Lightning muttered in her ear after breaking the heated kiss, before nipping at the thief's neck and licking all along the slender skin.

Lia let out a soft moan, her fingers slightly curling into her palm. "...sorry..." she whispered, a soft smile trailing her lips before gasping as Lightning lifted up the thief's shirt and took it off smoothly, forcing the thief to raise her arms then tied her wrists tightly to the back post of the bed.

The soldier then sat up, sitting on top of the thief's hips and gazed down at the silver haired woman who still held her blush. Her head was slightly tilted right while her eyes looked up, gaze soft and curious. A amused innocent smile on her face while she slightly wriggled.

"...perhaps I teased you too much hmm?" Lia whispered, her smile not faltering till she gasped as Lightning mumbled and grabbed her left breasts a bit tightly.

"There isn't a perhaps about it." Lightning grumbled a bit but smiled then frowned. She was doing all this without Lia's permission, and she had been kind enough to ask in the shower.

Seeing the slightly worried expression that appeared on the soldiers face, Lia smiled up at her. "It's fine, do whatever you like." she said warmly, twitching as another blast of thunder ripped through the air outside. Roaring as loud as a behemoth while in battle. "I'm all yours." she let out a seductive purr, her eyes have lidded as she gave a suggested look.

Gulping a bit, the soldier nodded, then started to rub both of the thief's breasts. Earning a shiver and a moan from the silver haired maiden which pleased the soldier. Wondering what exactly to do, her hands simply moved by themselves, fondling the decent sized mounds of flesh while her thumbs slightly skimmed over the sensitive nipples. For some reason, she felt the nipples harden under her touch, which made her blink in surprise then she remembered what Lia had done in the shower and decided to try it. She leaned down and took the thief's left nipple in her mouth, licking around the sensitive flesh before flicking her tongue against it, earning a positive response.

Feeling the thief arch up a bit and gave a soft moan, Lightning guessed it felt good for her. She was sure enjoying it.

"Mhm... uh... ah... Claire..." she heard the thief moan out, the moans growing louder as Lightning continued her actions, who switched sides.

It felt nice hearing her name called out, and she wanted to hear more of it and louder. So her right pair of fingers trailed along her waist, her left hand rubbing the thief's breasts and pinching the nipples gently which made her silver haired beauty moan louder. The soldier placed kisses along the thief's neck, licking in the spots she kissed to trail to her waist, nipping at the soft flesh. Paying more attention to kiss and lick the scars all along the curved body.

"Ah Claire... you don't have to look at... ah... all the scars..." Lia murmured softly.

Lightning blinked softly, glancing up at her then went and kissed her on the lips. "I don't mind your scars, your still beautiful to me. You really do put yourself down too much hm?" she smiled a bit then kissed the burnt in numbers on Lia's chest. 1050.

Then she kissed down to the thief's slender but well toned legs, most likely the strongest part of her physically since she used her legs the most. Oh... that sounded a bit wrong but oh well. They were doing a bit of 'naughty' things anyways. A blush crossed her face as she spread the thief's legs, revealing her beautiful wet lower regions. Unconsciously, the soldier licked her lips and instinctively bent down, flicking her tongue against the clit testingly. Lia stiffened then let out a loud yelpish moan, her blush deepening as she pulled against the shirt she was tied to.

"It's so wet..." murmured the soldier, gently starting to lap up the liquids that welled up along the thief's folds. The smell and taste were odd, it wasn't disgusting just odd. The scent was almost irresistible, or maybe it was just completely irresistible.

She could feel her own lower regions begin to wet, her heart beating faster, and her breathing becoming ragged. Same as Lia though she was trembling from the pleasure the soldier was giving her.

"Ummngh... Claire!" Lia moaned out loudly, her eyes shut as she gasped out, panting as the soldier started to nibble and suck lightly at her clit. She struggled and squirmed against the shirt.

Lightning continued sucking on the wet clit before diving her tongue inside the thief's center, craving for more of her essence. Her hands gripped tightly onto the thief's thighs, feeling her nails dig into the toned flesh, creating a yelp of pain from the thief. Shocked, Lightning sat up a bit to stare at Lia with worry and guilt.

"I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?" the soldier asked worriedly, though sighed in relief as Lia shook her head.

"I'm fine... please... continue... Claire.. please..." Lia panted out; her face fully flushed from pleasure.

The soldier blushed a bit more but nodded, obeying the pleas from her lover and continued licking the thief's center. Before thrusting her tongue inside, lapping up the juices inside. She had to admit, she was turned more as her girlfriend started to scream out and moaned her name. She flicked her tongue, enjoying the same pleasured response, though she could feel Lia's wall tighten against her tongue. Was she close? Well that thought disappated when she felt a pair of hands grab her shoulders, forcing her to pull away from the delicious core and up to Lia's face. Well, that shirt was in shreds now, she wasn't sure how Lia did it, but she managed to get out of her shirt made handcuffs.

Lightning blinked in confusion as she stared into Lia's flushed, which was very adorable, face.

Taking a moment to regain her breath, Lia glanced at her and smiled a bit. "You... need some fun too.. and... and I'd like to see your face... when we come..." she managed to stutter out before landing a deep kiss on the soldier, stripping the pink haired woman and flinging her clothes in a random direction before wrapping her left arm around the pinkette's neck while her right hand slid down to Lightning's core, starting to rub more rougher then the first time. Lightning gasped in surprise but moaned loudly, wrapping her left arm around Lia's waist and sliding her right hand down towards Lia's core. The thief caught the hand by the wrist then smiled at the soldier.

"No no... I'm... too close... we'll do this instead..." Lia gasped before sitting up and spreading both of their legs, lifting her right leg over the top of Lightning's left shoulder while lifting Lightning's right leg over her left shoulder.

"Wha... Ahhhhh!" Lightning started then moaned out as Lia pressed her body against her's, everything rubbing together. Including their breasts and cores.

Lia giggled a bit but moaned as she rubbed against her, trembling but kissed the soldier deeply. Her tongue forcing the pink haired woman's lips open and licked at her tongue. Lightning closed her eyes, returning the kiss, tongue battling for dominance as she rubbed her body with Lia, feeling weak all of a sudden as the rushes of pleasure shot through her body like electricity. Their moans and gasps seemed to come in harmony, both of them trembling and moaning each others names.

Lightning twitched as she felt her limit closing in, so she opened her eyes, deepening the kiss and frenching her lover.

"Lia... I..." Lightning moaned out but Lia silencing her by nipping her lips.

"Me too..." the thief whispered out.

They both gripped tightly onto each other, pressing against one another as close as they could be before they both let out a pleasured scream, reaching over the edge, before both panting and falling back onto the bed, Lightning landing on top. They gasped for air, feeling like they were on fire but they both looked at each other with nothing but love.

Lia smiled and cuddled up against Lightning's chest and kissed her cheek. "Thank you... Claire..." she whispered before closing her eyes, holding the soldier close, hands gently gripping her back.

Lightning smiled and kissed the thief's forehead. "I love you... Lia..." she whispered softly, drifting off to sleep, tired.

Before she felt the grips of sleep take over, she managed to hear Lia whisper out lovingly,

"I love you too Claire."

**Kai: Buuuuuuuh its better then last time but buuuuuh laziness!**


End file.
